Flag of Madagascar
The flag of Madagascar was adopted on 14 October 1958, two years before the independence of that nation, as Madagascar prepared for a referendum on its status in the French Community. The colors of the flag represent Madagascar's history, yearning for independence, and traditional classes. Red and white were the colors of the Merina kingdom, which succumbed to France in 1896. They were used in the flag of the last Merina monarch, Queen Ranavalona III. They may indicate the ethnic origins of the Malagasy people in Southeast Asia, and are shared by the flag of Indonesia. Green was the color of the Hova, the largest class of peasant commoners, who played a significant role in anti-French agitation and the independence movement. Current flags Ethnic File:Flag of the Merina people.svg|2:3 Flag of the Merina people (since 1997)Merina local flag (Madagascar). Flags of the World (2015-05-20). Retrieved on 2017-10-17. Military File:Flag of the Chief of Army Staff of Madagascar (Brigade General).svg|2:3 Flag of the Chief of Army Staff in the rank of Brigade General File:Flag of the Chief of Army Staff of Madagascar (Divisional General).svg|2:3 Flag of the Chief of Army Staff in the rank of Divisional General File:Pennant of the Chief of the Naval Air Force Staff of Madagascar (non-flag officer).svg|1:2 Pennant of the Chief of the Naval Air Force Staff in the rank of Commodore or below File:Pennant of the Chief of the Naval Air Force Staff of Madagascar (Rear Admiral).svg|1:2 Pennant of the Chief of the Naval Air Force Staff in the rank of Rear Admiral File:Pennant of the Chief of the Naval Air Force Staff of Madagascar (Vice Admiral).svg|1:2 Pennant of the Chief of the Naval Air Force Staff in the rank of Vice Admiral File:Pennant of the Commander of a Naval Group (Madagascar).svg|1:2 Pennant of the Commander of a Naval Group File:Pennant of the Commander of a Naval Base (Madagascar).svg|1:2 Pennant of the Commander of a Naval Base File:Masthead pennant of Madagascar.svg|1:20 Masthead pennant Historical flags File:Merina Kingdom flag.svg|2:3 Flag of the Merina Kingdom, –1885 File:Flag of the Madagascar Protectorate (1885-1896).svg|2:3 Flag of the Malagasy Protectorate, 1885–1896 File:Flag of France.svg|2:3 The French tricolour of the colonial period, 1896–1958 Presidential Standards Malagasy Republic File:Presidential Standard of Madagascar (1959).svg|2:3 Philibert Tsiranana, 1959 File:Presidential Standard of Madagascar (1959-1972).svg|2:3 Philibert Tsiranana, 1959–1972, obverse side File:Presidential Standard of Madagascar (1959-1972, reverse).svg|2:3 Philibert Tsiranana, 1959–1972, reverse side File:Presidential Standard of Madagascar (1972-1975).svg|2:3 Gabriel Ramanantsoa, 1972–1975, obverse side File:Presidential Standard of Madagascar (1972-1975, reverse).svg|2:3 Gabriel Ramanantsoa, 1972–1975, reverse side Democratic Republic of Madagascar File:Presidential Standard of Madagascar (1976-1993).svg|2:3 Didier Ratsiraka, 1976–1993, obverse side File:Presidential Standard of Madagascar (1976-1993, reverse).svg|2:3 Didier Ratsiraka, 1976–1993, reverse side Third Republic of Madagascar File:Presidential Standard of Madagascar (1993-1996).svg|2:3 Albert Zafy, 1993–1996, obverse side File:Presidential Standard of Madagascar (1993-1996, reverse).svg|2:3 Albert Zafy, 1993–1996, reverse side File:Presidential Standard of Madagascar (1998-2002).svg|2:3 Didier Ratsiraka, 1998–2002, obverse side File:Presidential Standard of Madagascar (1998-2002, reverse).svg|2:3 Didier Ratsiraka, 1998–2002, reverse side See also * Seal of Madagascar External links * * Madagascar flag at Flagscorner Madagascar Category:National symbols of Madagascar Madagascar Madagascar